The present disclosure relates to rain gutter screens which are normally fixed in place over rain gutters to prevent the entry of debris such as: leaves, twigs, branches, flowers, seed pods, and other objects into the gutters. This disclosure relates to such assemblies and particularly assemblies that have a means for preventing roof runoff water from flowing across the screens. This disclosure relates also to assemblies of such covers and to the structure and use of such assemblies which may be used where roof portions meet at an inside right angle or other acute angle. Such roof portions tend to have a large water flow centered on the seam where the two roof sections meet. This is a serious problem since fast moving runoff tends to leap across standard rain gutters. Previously, no satisfactory solution to this problem has been available. The presently described apparatus solves this problem as will be clearly described in this writing and shown in the associated drawing figures.
Like reference symbols in the drawing figures indicate like elements.